Many modern firearms used for combat or sporting activities are capable of high cyclic rates of fire and are usually equipped with magazines capable of holding a plurality of cartridges. Such magazines must usually be manually released from the weapon when they have become empty, at which time a second magazine must be inserted into the weapon before firing may be continued. Typically, the second or third magazine is carried in a protective pouch attached to the weapon user's belt or carried in the user's vest or pocket. Since removal and insertion of the additionally loaded magazine may take an undesirably long time, various devices have been developed in an effort to expedite and ease the loading of the additional magazine.
Generally, multiple magazine holders serve the purpose of coupling together two or more magazines so that the combatant or sportsman will have immediately available multiple magazines rather than one magazine for use with the weapon. Such holders have previously welded or taped magazines together in an effort to provide an ability to fire more rounds quickly. Alternatively, a clip joining device for holding two clips end to end (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,238, issued Aug. 11, 1987 to Schoepflin), or a box-like protective device attachable to the weapon (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,404, issued Nov. 24, 1984 to Johnson), are known. Another magazine holder, distributed by Defense Procurement Manufacturing Services, Inc. (DPMS) and advertised on May 22, 2002 at the DPMS website http://www.dpmsinc.com, discloses a “Triple Mag Holder”. Although generally well-suited for holding multiple magazines, the DPMS device presents potential problems for the user regarding safety and ease of placing and securing multiple magazines.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device capable of holding a plurality of firearm magazines that is more efficient, safer, highly effective, and more reliable than known devices.